Addicted
by you.and.only.you
Summary: Spencer Carlin is addicted to a girl she doesn't even know


**A/N: Just a little one shot that came to mind when I was in class. It's set during a "tutorial" in University. Alot os schools do a thing where each course has the big lectures with hundreds of people, and tutorials that are classes of 20ish students led by a TA to do assignments and such. **

* * *

I sat down in an empty seat. Not too close to the back, but not close enough to the front where I'd most likely get called on for an answer. It was a new semester and today was my first tutorial for my Women's Studies class. My neighbour told me to take the course because it was supposed to be an 'easy A', although looking at the outline led me to believe I was in for a shit load of work. I really liked the lecture and the professor seemed cool, a little intense, but still cool, now I was just hoping the teaching assistant (TA) that we had would be cool. Slowly more and more people began to file in as I silently doodled on my notebook. A girl sat beside me and we started talking seeing as the TA wasn't here yet.

"I'm Claire" she said with a smile.

"Spencer" I said, returning the grin.

We talked about where we were from, families, she droned on about her current boyfriend while I briefly mentioned my ex, Aiden, he was gorgeous, but the fact that he was of the male sex is kinda why I dumped him. The TA walked in and our conversation soon ended as the young woman got out her materials.

"Hey guys, I'm Pat and-" she was interrupted by the door opening and closing.

I heard her walk in and quietly apologize, saying something about getting the rooms mixed up. As she walked accross the room I looked up and saw her. My eyes were glued to her, I heard my breathing change and I felt drawn to this girl, it was the weirdest experience of my life. I didn't pay attention as the TA discussed the course content and future assignments, I was too focused on her. I didn't bother trying to stop staring or shake off this feeling, I knew my efforts would be futile. I needed to know her name, who she was, everything and everything. Her long brown hair was pulled back, showing off several earings that went so well with the dark pink streaks in her bangs. She casually shrugged out of her brown jacket and layed it down, removing her books silently, while still managing to at least appear to be paying attention.

"So I want each of you to tell us your name and an interesting fact about yourself" Pat instructed.

After a few minutes it was _her_ turn to speak. At least now I'd know SOMETHING about this young woman.

"Well, I'm Ashley Davies and and interesting fact is..umm, oh, I beat "Through Fire and Flames" on Guitar Hero last night she said with a laugh"

God that laugh was so addicting. Everything about her was. As she flipped her hair I caught a bit of the smell, it was something like coconut and some sort of fruit, mixed with a little bit of something else. I have no idea what, but did it ever smell amazing. I tore my eyes from her as my time to introduce myself came. As the eyes fell on me I could feel my cheeks flush a little, I wasn't used to or really liked this much attention.

"I'm Spencer Carlin and last week I managed to watch all the seasons of _Smallville_ on DVD without stopping" I said sheepishly.

I looked over at her and she was staring at me, intently, like she was actually interested in what I had to say. I spent the rest of class stealing glances at Ashley without her noticing and trying to get at least some of what Pat was saying. As class ended I sat for a moment and gathered up my books, thinking I was the only one left I got up without looking and turned towards the door, only to be met with a body.

"Shit, I'm so sorry" I said looking up, great it's Ashley, REAL smooth Carlin.

"No problem..Spencer?" she questions.

"Yep, and you're Ashley? Guitar Hero legend?" I giggle.

"That's me" she beams.

We're silent as step in stide beside one another and head out the door.

"So Smallville eh? Please don't tell me you go all gaga over Tom Welling" she says dramatically.

"Actually I'm in it more for Erica Durance" I say with a smirk.

She stops and looks at me and I quickly fear I've freaked out the straight girl.

"Well...I take back my previous comment, I totally approve of your choice Carlin" she says with a nose crinkling grin, okay, so maybe my gaydar is a little off today.

Oh that grin! It's freaking adorable! Yep, Spencer Carlin is officially addicted to Miss Ashley Davies.


End file.
